Mistletoe
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Dez faces his last fear on Christmas eve.


It was Christmas again, but Dez's situation could hardly have been more different. He was back in Miami at his parents' house for the holidays. The house was full of people and abuzz with excitement and noise, but Dez hardly noticed. All he could think about was the fact that Trish was finally by his side. Her soft golden hand was intertwined with his own, and he could feel the warmth of his closeness. He had conquered his fears and was now living the glorious consequences. He was finally perfectly happy with the exception of one detail.

The kitchen mistletoe had been the first thing Dez had noticed upon arriving at home in Miami. It was the same mistletoe under which he had nearly kissed Trish two years before. From the first, the sight of it had filled him with indignation. He felt like the little plant, as inhuman as it was, was taunting him. It was as if it were saying, "you haven't kissed, you haven't kissed". He probably wouldn't have been bothered by it except for the fact that it wasn't simply a matter of he and Trish not having kissed yet. No, it was worse than that. He—Dez Wade—was now twenty years old, and he had never kissed a girl in his life. Austin had kissed Ally for the first time four long years ago, and Dez was still waiting for his first kiss. There had been the stage kiss for Sleeping Beauty, but the stage director had carefully arranged things so that he and Trish had not actually had to kiss. Looking back, Dez had to say that it had been for the best as he had been dating Carrie at the time. And He had honestly thought that he would kiss Carrie, but it hadn't happened unless you wanted to count eskimo kisses or simple pecks on the cheek. It all came back to the fact that he was a romantic. To him, kisses were almost sacred, a way to tell someone that they were the only one you absolutely needed in your life. As much as he had liked Carrie, she had never been that to him. Somehow, he always known that what she wasn't right. As adorable as she had been, she had been too lighthearted and flightly for him. He didn't need someone to drag him around on adventures, but rather someone to teach him to believe in his talents and work until his dreams came true. When he had realized that that was Trish, he had ended things with Carrie. He had finally found his opportunity to tell Trish how he felt, but she had said no and run away leaving him brokenhearted.

He had always been a little bit afraid of Trish. She was unpredictable and reacted strongly to things that he wouldn't considered a big deal. This was not really a problem, however, until he realized that he was in love with her. Then, she had suddenly stood in the way of his dreams of a happily ever after with the girl he loved. He had courageously faced her down under the mistletoe only to have her turn him down. Her reaction had lead him to wonder if perhaps he hadn't been wrong to doubt the fact that a girl would ever love him. After that disappointment, his adventurous heart had fixed itself on film school, and once he started, the many additional opportunities it provided. At Christmas, he had not even gone home taking more classes instead. However, even the distractions of school had not been enough to take the edge off of the sadness he felt.

He had finally gone home for a few weeks the next June. Although he tried to convince himself that he was fine, it had been apparent to everyone that something had changed. Didi had taken advantage of the first opportunity to pull aside and ask him what was wrong. He had been hesitant to tell her, but she had insisted. After she had listened to the story, she had been adamant that he go back to Trish with his feelings. Together, they had carefully formulated a plan.

Dez had been so nervous to meet Trish at Shredder's the next day. He had the plan down—he would explain what had happened with Carrie and then restate his feelings. However, he wasn't sure he would be able to execute it. Nerves only made him more clumsy and goofy, and wasn't that what she saw as his worst traits? When he finally saw her, she had looked so imposing that he was sure he was going to mess it all up. Yet, it had all gone according to plan with the exception of spilling his drink on Trish's dress. Once he had explained what was going on, Trish had said yes to dating him without hesitating and had even told him that she had missed him.

And so had begun the best period of Dez's life so far. He had been nervous around Trish the first few times, but she had been so supportive that he had felt his fears fade into happiness. Although she had been shy about physical contact before they started dating, he had slowly worked up his courage first putting his arm around her, then hugging her, and holding her hand. Now, only kissing remained.

He glance down at their intertwined hands, symbolic of intertwined lives. His life had changed so much for the better since they had gotten together. He felt so happy to know that he was loved and needed. He had helped Trish, and she had helped him in return. He honestly felt on top of the world with the girl he loved best at his side. He really wanted to kiss her—to tell her how he felt without words. He'd be a gentleman and ask her first. But he still didn't know how she felt about it. What if she'd say she wasn't ready? Or even that she didn't like kissing? But then again why should he let fears stop him? If he had learned anything over the past six months, it was that the life he craved lay on the other side of his fears. No, he had face the last fear right now before he could stop himself.

Dez jumped off of the couch with a bound sending Trish out of her seat. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen under the very same mistletoe where they had had their near miss just two years before. "Kiss", it said. He turned her so she was facing him putting his hands around her waist and drawing strength from the beauty of her dark glittering eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Patricia Maria De La Rosa, will you be my first kiss?"

His heart almost stopped as he waited for her answer. She merely nodded softly in return. He closed his eyes and bent down.

"Just kiss me," she begged with a pout as he struggled to find her face. He opened his eyes with a jerk and met her lips at once.

When they broke apart, he saw the future. He had not been dragging his feet on getting his first kiss but rather waiting for Trish. She was only one he needed in his life. The future would bring harder things than mistletoe, but with her at his side, they would conquer whatever lay in their way. His heart full, he bent down to kiss her again.

* * *

 **Author's note: As much as I felt like my last one-shot was a story that needed to be told, I also hated leaving you with such a bittersweet ending. Hopefully, this gave your hearts some healing. As always, I hope you enjoyed this and would love to know what you think.**


End file.
